1. Field
The disclosed technology relates generally to an emission driver. More particularly, the technology relates to an emission driver implemented with N-type transistors or P-type transistors.
2. Description of the Related Technology
According to a sequential emission method for driving an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, data may be scanned by each scan-line in response to a scan signal that is sequentially applied. Organic light emitting diodes may emit light according to each scan-line in response to an emission signal that is also sequentially applied. Thus, a continuous dimming effect may be achieved by controlling an off duty ratio (i.e., a length of a period in which the emission signal is not applied). In addition, a motion blur may be eliminated because an off duty ratio provides a black band insertion effect.
However, in case that an emission driver that provides the emission signal is implemented by complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) transistors, an operational speed of the emission driver may be slow, and an inversion input signal may be additionally required for proper operation of the emission driver